Mugiwara no Tsuite
by Kiyo Takahashi
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is bored. He decided to pick up a book entitled; "Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite" on the floor. As he started to open it, the book transported him into the modern world and he is now called Saeki Sayaka.
1. Chapter One

_Hello! Novice writer Kiyo here! This is my new fanfic which features the weird and unusual story anyway. This story is actually a joke but, I will do my best on making it into a fanfic! Kiyo signing out!_

Notes:

"I'm Saeki Sayaka." - Normal Talk, Scenario Description

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" - **Attack Names, Chapter Title

_"Touko is beautiful." _\- Character Thoughts, Flashback

**Chapter One:**

**The Pirate King Got Transported?!**

**I'm Saeki Sayaka!**

Having achieved his dream on becoming a pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy is bored. His crewmates have gone home after achieving their own dreams. So now, he is back on Windmill Village, his hometown while staying on Makino's bar.

Currently, on his bedroom...

"ARGHH!!!! THIS IS SO BORING!!!!" Luffy shouted as he is rolling on the bed. "Ah... I missed my adventures already." He added as his stomach started growling. "Sanji! Food!" He shouted at the ceiling as his stomach growled again. "Ugh..." he muttered. "I missed everyone too..." He gets up from the bed and he noticed that there's a book on the floor. "Guess I'll try reading!" He declared as he decided to pick up the book on the floor which is entitled; "Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite". "_Hmm... I wonder what is this all about? I should have asked Robin to teach me about reading." _He thought as he opened the book. As he opened the book, the extremely bright light engulf him. "What the heck is happening?!?!??" he shouted as he disappeared.

As he opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar room with the ambiance of an Ojou-sama around him. "_Ah, huh? Where am I?" _he thought as he gets up from the bed again and he tried to notice his surroundings. He stared on the mirror which has a reflection of a brown-haired little girl wearing a sleeping gown. "Hmm..." he pinched his face. The girl on the mirror also did the same thing at the same time. He sticked out his tongue and making fun of the girl on the mirror while the girl also did the same thing. He danced, the girl also did. He finally realized what was happening. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!?!?!" he shouted. As he shouted that, he sensed that someone is coming and a maid barged in the room. "Sayaka Ojou-sama! Are you okay?!" The maid asked Luffy as he is now Sayaka. Sayaka just sit there while being shocked. "A.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a..." Sayaka muttered with her mouth open. "Eh? Ojou-sama?" the maid said as she tried to help Sayaka to get up on her knees.

**Monkey D. Luffy = Saeki Sayaka**

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Extra Chapter (One)

**Extra Chapter (One):**

**Meeting Up With Pirate King's Chef and Navigator Again**

**Kodama Miyako (Vinsmoke Sanji) and Hakozaki Riko (Nami)**

(Middle-schooler Saeki Sayaka before dating Yuzuki Chie)

Sayaka visits the cafe which is owned by Kodama Miyako in the town. She heard rumors about how delicious the food the cafe serves. As she visited the cafe, there are lots of people in the cafe while eating the food being served.

Miyako: -smoking cigarette- Welcome to the Shitty Restaurant. May I take your order?

Sayaka: -sits on the chair near the counter- I want the most recommended food to eat here.

Miyako: Order taken. -leaves-

Sayaka looks around the cafe. The ambiance of the cafe reminds her of her previous life as Luffy.

Sayaka: Hmmm... This cafe reminds me of Baratie. Sanji's restaurant. I miss the foods he cooks.

Miyako enters the eating hall and served Sayaka the food she ordered.

Miyako: Enjoy your meal. -goes towards the another customer-

Sayaka: -clasps hands- Let's eat!

Sayaka started digging into her food as she eaten the food, the taste of food is extremely familiar. Miyako's food and the food cooked her previous life's crewmate tastes the same. Sayaka looked at Miyako since she is causing a scene where one customer didn't finished his food.

Miyako: -collaring the customer- I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WASTING FOOD, SHITTY BASTARD! SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE CANNOT AFFORD TO BUY FOOD TO EAT AND YOU, WHO CAN AFFORD TO EAT JUST WASTING IT?! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE! DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN!

Miyako kicked the customer out literally and she smoked again. Sayaka just watched the scene while smiling as she finished her food. Miyako walks towards the counter as Sayaka called out to her.

Sayaka: Oi!! Sanji!!!

Miyako drops the cigarette she was smoking as she look towards Sayaka who has finished her own food.

Miyako: Is that you... Luffy?

Sayaka: -grinning- You never change didn't you? Yes, it's me!

Miyako: WHOAAAA!!! -shakes Sayaka's hand- Long time no see! You also got reincarnated aren't you?! Wait, before we talk, let me finish this job for a while. Make yourself feel at Sunny, Captain.

It's late in the afternoon and near closing time as Miyako finished working. Miyako returns back to the counter where Sayaka is sitting.

Miyako: Luffy, allow me to introduce myself in this world. I am Kodama Miyako, owner of this cafe. Nice to see you again, Captain.

Sayaka: Ahem! -clears throat- My name is Saeki Sayaka. A first year middle schooler. Nice to meet you, Kodama-san.

Miyako: Whoaaa... You really know how to act a lady huh? But that form is cute!

Sayaka: Shishishishi! Well, it's because my parents taught me how to behave in this amaaaazing place! Lots of cars, lights, televisions, and etcetera are amazing!!!

Miyako: Indeed Saeki-san!

As they're talking, a girl who is a college student enters.

Miyako: -rushes towards the girl with heart eyes- Welcome Home, Nami-swaaaan~!!!!

Nami: I'm home, Sanji-kun... Sighh...

Miyako: Luffy is here now.

Nami: Eh?! Really?!

Miyako: Yes! He also got reincarnated just like us!

Sayaka is still eating as Miyako and the college girl went back to the counter. The college girl pulled Sayaka's face as if she is rubber.

Sayaka: Ow! -massaging her face- What the heck! That hurts!

Nami: I see. You're not rubber anymore. -smiles-

Sayaka: Don't pull people's faces like that!It hurts now since I'm not rubber anymore!

Nami: You need to pay the food you just eaten. It costs 100,000 beli!

Sayaka: That's expensive! Wait... Are you...

Nami: Hm?

Sayaka: NAMI?!?! WHOAA!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!

Nami: Took long for you to realize, Captain! I'm Hakozaki Riko here in this world. Nice to meet you again!

Sayaka: -hugs both Miyako and Riko- Yay!! My two crewmates are here!! This calls for a party!!

The cafe is already closed when Sayaka, Miyako, and Riko having a party to themselves. They sang, laughed, eating, and playing as they enjoy it.

Sayaka: By the way, is Zoro and the others got reincarnated just like us?

Riko: Well, I don't know. I haven't have met up with them again.

Miyako: As if that marimo got reincarnated. I think he got lost on the reincarnation process.

Sayaka: Ahahahahaha! That sounds like him!

Miyako: By the way, Nami-san and I are now in a relationship!

Sayaka: Whoa, really?!? Congratulations you two!

Riko: Thank you Captain!

Miyako: Just thinking about her confession to me that day~ -heart eyes- That's sweet!

Riko: -blushing- You don't have to tell Saeki-san about that!

Sayaka: Ahahaha!! Well, That's great! Invite me to your wedding soon!

Riko: -blushing hard- Luffy!

They continued partying until both of them offered Sayaka a ride towards her home as she accepted it. And they arrived at Saeki residence.

Sayaka: Thank you for food as always, Sanji, Nami.

Riko: Whoa... -observes the house- You're rich! I should have made you pay!

Miyako: Make sure to come visit us again if you have free time, Luffy!

Sayaka: Yes! Of course! You're my nakama after all!

As Sayaka enters the house, Miyako revs up the car and started driving.

Miyako: Is there something worrying you, Riko?

Riko: Yes. I wonder if Saeki-san can handle the story itself since we know the real culprit of this reincarnation incident.

Miyako: Hm... Yeah. That girl is selfish. Well, I'm sure Luffy can beat her.

Riko: Of course! I'm sure Saeki-san will beat the real Nanami Touko herself!

**Vinsmoke Sanji = Kodama Miyako**

**Nami = Hakozaki Riko**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter Two

_Hello, Novice Writer Kiyo here! Please, feel free to comment on some parts so that I can improve the way I write. Toodles~_

Notes:

"I'm Saeki Sayaka." - Normal Talk, Scenario Description

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** \- Attack Names, Chapter Title

_"Touko is beautiful."_ \- Character Thoughts, Flashback

**Chapter Two:**

**The Pirate King Goes To School.**

**Meeting Up with a Childhood Friend!**

As Sayaka (Luffy) finally recovered from shock, she is now eating her breakfast together with her parents. Her father is busy reading the newspaper while her mother stared at her while eating. "Sayaka." her mother called. Sayaka continue eating as if she didn't hear her. "Sayaka!", her mother called again in angry tone. Sayaka finally realized that her mother is calling for her. "Yesh?", she replied with her mouth full. "It seems that I have to teach about manners again.", her mother said as she sits comfortably on her chair. Sayaka continued eating with her disgusting table manners since she is Monkey D. Luffy himself after all. Sayaka finally finished the food off her plate thoroughly. "Thank you for the food, Auntie!", she said as she stood up. "Auntie?! But I am YOUR MOTHER!", her mother shouted. "Seriously, you're acting weird today Sayaka! Did you hit your head or something?!" Sayaka stretches her hands like rubber. "Sayaka? No, I'm not. I am Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King!", she declared. "Hmmmm.. That's strange, my mind says that I am also Saeki Sayaka." As she finished talking, she saw her parents' face being shocked and her father rushes out of the room to find the manga named One Piece. "WH-WH-WHAT?!?!!??", her mother and the servants exclaimed. "So, the sequel of One Piece is here in our household?!?!" Sayaka looked at them with a question mark on her face. "Huh? You know about my treasure?!" She asked. "Of course!" All of them replied. "Wait," said the maid who helped her earlier, "I remember the last chapter that Luffy got transported into the book out of his boredom. So, that means the book..." Her father rushed in to room with the book on his hands. "Look at the last chapter! The book that he got transported has the title now! It is called Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite!", he shouted as he shown them the latest chapter. "So basically..." All of them looked at Sayaka. "Congratulations, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy! You are now Lady Saeki Sayaka now!!", all of them shouted in unison. "NANI?!?!", Luffy exclaimed. "We should have a banquet after school, Lady Sayaka!" said Minami, the maid who help him/her earlier. "Okay! As long as it is after school!", Sayaka replied as she readied herself to go to school.

As Sayaka came out of her room, she's now wearing a green hoodie with Kurage design on it, blue shorts, and red rubber shoes. "Are you sure you know where the school is?", Her mother asked. "Yes, of course! Even though I am Luffy myself, I am Sayaka also! See you later, Mother, Father!", Sayaka waved to them as she goes to school.

As Sayaka arrived to school, she was greeted with a hug on behind by a girl. "I know that it is you, *", Sayaka said to her friend. "You ruined my surprise there Sayaka-chan!", her friend said as she stopped hugging her. "Shishishishi! Sorry about that!" Sayaka said. "Don't worry about it, Sayaka-chan~ Well, as long as you let me copy your homework, I will accept your apology.", her childhood friend said. "Ehhhhhh?? Fine.." Sayaka replied as they entered the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter Three

_Yo! Novice Writer Yukari here! Regarding about Sayaka's childhood friend, I used * since I don't know what her name is. She is the girl who fell in love with Sayaka in the original Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite. That's it folks! Oh, I almost forgot, make sure to comment this series so that I can improve the way I write, that's why I call myself novice writer! Toodles~~!_

Notes:

"I'm Saeki Sayaka." - Normal Talk, Scenario Description

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** \- Attack Names, Chapter Title

_"Touko is beautiful."_ \- Character Thoughts, Flashback

**Chapter Three:**

**Incident Prevented.**

**Saeki Sayaka and Nanami Mio's First Meeting.**

As the school finished having it's classes, Sayaka and her childhood friend are going home together. The streets are crowded with people and vehicles, of course, Sayaka is amazed on seeing the vehicles and machineries which her childhood friend laugh the way she behaves.

As they continue to walk they saw an ice cream stand. "Sayaka-chan, Sayaka-chan! How about we have some ice cream next!", says her childhood friend. "Okay *. As long as you pay for it.", Sayaka responded. "Boo~ Stingy~", said her childhood friend as they headed towards the ice cream cart.

As they arrived, both of them ordered chocolate ice cream. "Ah, this tastes great Sayaka-chan!", said her childhood friend as she licked her ice cream. "Hmm! Indeed!" Sayaka responded to her. As she continued licking the ice cream, her Haki of Observation predicted the future. A girl will die in an accident. "Can you hold this for me?" Sayaka handed her ice cream to her childhood friend. "Huh? Okay. Is there something wrong Sayaka-chan?" Her childhood friend asked as she holds Sayaka's ice cream. "I'll be back." Sayaka said to as she started to run.

**"Gear Second!"** Sayaka said as she run towards the road where a truck with broken brakes running towards the black-haired girl on her teens wearing striped blouse walking on the pedestrian lane. _Please make it in time, please make it in time!_, Sayaka thought while she was running towards it and, CRASH!

Sayaka stopped the truck instantly with her own bare hands, coated with Haki of Armament. The girl who almost died forced to sit on the ground while the goods she bought flew to the other side of the road. "Phew," Sayaka exclaimed. "I made it in time." She removed her hands on the truck as her Haki of Armament disappeared. She turned towards the girl who was in shock thinking that she was going to die in an accident. Sayaka held her hand out to reach her. "Are you alright?", Sayaka asked. The girl reached out her hand towards Sayaka and she stands up. "Thank you for saving me. May I know your name?", the girl asked. "I'm Saeki Sayaka. An elementary grade schooler. Nice to meet you, miss-" "Nanami Mio. That's my name." Mio said as she saw her goods on the other side of the road. "Oh my goodness! I need to pick them up! I'm sorry for giving you trouble, Saeki-san!" Mio said as she started to run towards the other side of the road. Sayaka just smiled and walked away from the accident.

"Geez, you're late!" Her childhood friend said as Sayaka arrived at the place where she left her. "Your ice cream has already melted.", she added as she handed back the ice cream to Sayaka. "Oh no... Well, the taste remains the same, right?" Sayaka asked as she drink the melted ice cream. "Yummy!", She said as they continue to walk home together.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
